


After Moon

by sanashine



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Flashbacks, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanashine/pseuds/sanashine
Summary: "Stars had been something that had made Sana feels safe and happy for long now, she didn’t know how they ended up being one of the saddest things in her life. Or better, she knew."-----------In which Mina loved the stars, but loved Sana even more.





	After Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've decided to write this while listening to 'After Moon' and thinking about 'Voices of a Distant Star' by Makoto Shinkai. I hope you'll like it! ^^

_35… 36… 37…_

« 37, uh? » Sana murmured between herself and a sad smile made its way on her face.

She was sitting on the floor of her terrace with her head resting on the wall behind her watching the stars on the eve of her 26th birthday.

The sky was clear, making it possible to observe the stars in the sky without any obstacle. Stars had been something that had made Sana feels safe and happy for long now, she didn’t know how they ended up being one of the saddest things in her life. Or better, she knew.

Sana knew even too well why she had started feeling this way, but maybe she wasn’t ready to admit it to herself.

Sana also knew the reason why the night sky had become her favorite thing a while ago. How could she forget?

_Sana was absentmindedly walking through the halls of the high school, too much absorbed in her thoughts about the upcoming math test. That was her last year and she couldn’t allow herself to get a low grade._

_She was ready to turn the corner when someone hit her so hard that she ended up falling on the floor with all her notes flying around her. Too shocked to even stand up, she observed the girl in front of her trying to catch up all her sheets while saying – well, murmuring maybe was more correct, a series of « I’m sorry ».  
A moment later the girl was standing still in front of Sana with her arms out straight and all her notes in her hands. She was looking at the ground and hadn’t looked up even one time since their little accident. _

_Sana took the sheet of papers from her hands and only then she realized that was still sitting on the floor. She stood up and was ready to say something to the girl when she noticed that she was bowing and it seemed that she wasn’t going to change position soon. Sana smirked, both intrigued and surprised by the girl’s behavior._

_« It’s okay, don’t worry, » Sana said reaching the girl’s shoulder with her hand, squeezing it gently._

_Only then the girl slowly raised her head, finally revealing her face._

_That was the moment in which Sana saw the girl’s face for the first time and she could have never forgotten it because, honestly, it let her speechless._  
_The first thing Sana thought was how someone could be this beautiful, the second how it was possible that she had never noticed her before when walking through the halls._  
_Judging from the way she looked, Sana could tell that the girl was probably around her age: her hair was adjusted in a ponytail and bangs covered her forehead. Her gaze was still pointed at the floor – thing that didn’t allow Sana to have a perfect view of her eyes, but she could already tell that they were the most beautiful pair of eyes she had ever seen. The girl’s cheeks were slightly colored of red, probably because of the embarrassment, and Sana couldn’t help but find it incredibly cute._  
_She was so captivated by the girl that she barely realized that maybe it was weird to stare at someone that she didn’t know in the middle of an almost empty hall. For that reason, gathering all her confidence, she decided to finally speak._

_« I’m Sana, by the way. Thank you for having picked all my notes, » Sana said, tending a hand towards the girl with the brightest smile she could put on._

_After a moment of hesitation, the girl reached out to Sana’s hand timidly and said something in such a low tone of voice that Sana couldn’t understand it. She didn’t have the time to ask though, because the girl ran away so quickly that almost made Sana fall down again._

_Sana remained there, stuck in her place, thinking of the unusual – and slightly awkward, situation that she had lived. She shook her head trying to make go away the image of that cute and shy girl from her mind when her gaze unintentionally went on a sheet that was on the ground._

_Probably the girl dropped it, Sana thought._

_She picked it up and gave a look at the words on the upper part of it._

**_“ASTRONOMY CLUB ANNUAL EXHIBITION”_ **

_It was followed by a series of information regarding the time and place of the event and some photos of the stars and some planets._

_Sana’s eyes went through all the piece of paper in her hand, until they met what they were actually searching for. In the lower part of it, written so tiny that it would be invisible at the eyes of someone who wasn’t really paying attention, there was mentioned the name of the club president._

_« Myoui Mina, huh? » Sana read, murmuring between herself and smiling._

Sana shivered and embraced herself more tightly.

It was the end of December and that night was particularly cold. Sana was sure that the next day she was going to wake up with a cold, but she didn’t care. Despite everything, the only place in the world that was capable of making Sana feel well and safe was that terrace and its view.

Her phone in the pocket of her jacket buzzed and she quickly took it, hoping to see on its screen _her_ name even if she knew that was impossible. As expected, the name on the screen was different from the one that had crossed her mind.

 **_[22:57] Momo:_ ** _Are you at home?_

Sana sighed and smiled at the same time.

Momo had been her best friend since kindergarten, she had always tried to take care and protect Sana in her own special way and she appreciated that. God only know how much she appreciated that, but that was the only day of the year in which she wanted to be alone with her thoughts and her memories.  
She typed a short answer and put her phone back in her pocket, wishing that Momo would understand without getting too much worried.

Sana adjusted the scarf around her neck so that it would cover almost all her face too, leaving only her eyes uncovered. She inspired slowly, trying to find again the familiar scent on that scarf. Unfortunately for Sana, it had gone away a long time ago.

_« Sana? »_

_Sana turned around hearing Mina’s voice call her._

_Suddenly the flash of a camera invested Sana, who wasn’t expecting it, and a moment later the laugh of the girl in front of her reached her ears. Sana couldn’t help but smile at the beautiful sound and slowly walked through the room to sit next to her._

_« Why are you laughing? » She asked trying to look at the photo that Mina was holding in her hands._

_« Your expression is so funny, » The younger girl said giving the photo to Sana, whose lips, when she saw it, formed a little pout._

_Her eyes in the photo were widened, probably because of the sudden light that invested her, and her mouth was open for some weird reason, forming a pretty funny expression.  
Sana had to admit that it looked kind of funny, though. _

_Meanwhile, Mina had become silent again. Sana looked up and found the girl with her eyes fixed on her and the most caring expression she had ever seen._

_« What? » Sana asked playfully, putting the photo on the little table in front of the sofa._

_« I love you, » Mina said in her beautiful soft tone of voice, smiling._

_Sana loved Mina’s gummy smile more than anything else and she could feel her chest becoming warmer just by looking at it for a mere second.  
She went closer to Mina and left a soft kiss on her lips. « I love you too, » she whispered, with her lips just an inch away from the ones of her lover while gently caressing her cheek with her thumb._

_Sana took a moment to look directly into Mina’s eyes, trying to make even more evident how much she loved her. Then she kissed her again, as gentle as always. Because Mina was the purest human being of the world and all she deserved was kindness and affection._

_It was Mina who deepened the kiss, surprising Sana for the second time during that night. It was also Mina who suddenly sat on her lap, straddling her, without leaving her lips even for a second. That’s why when Mina’s lips left hers, Sana felt like she couldn’t breathe anymore without having them on hers._

_She looked at her girlfriend with a questioning expression but she didn’t receive an answer._

_Mina leaned her head in the notch of her neck and gently kissed her exposed skin murmuring a series of “I love you” that made Sana’s heart tighten a little.  
She still couldn’t believe that the shy girl she had met by mistake during high school was now her girlfriend and they were living together while attending university. Sana thought that no one was luckier than her. _

_She embraced the girl who was still on her lap and they stayed there for a while, just being there and living one the company of the other._

_The two girls were called back to reality only when the alarm on Mina’s phone rang, indicating that it was midnight._

_Mina raised her head and met Sana’s eyes with hers._

_« Happy birthday, my love, » She said with a bright smile before kissing Sana again._

_Sana smiled in the kiss and whined a little when her girlfriend left her place to go into their bedroom, but not before saying to her to not move from where she was._

_Mina came back after a couple of minutes with a packet in her hands and, when she was in front of Sana, she handed it to her while nearly jumping on the spot._

_Sana took it and, not removing her gaze from her really excited girlfriend, she opened it.  
Her hands came into contact with some kind of really soft texture and when she lowered her eyes to finally look at it, she found out what Mina was so excited for: it was a bright blue scarf, clearly handcrafted, with a little penguin as decoration in one of its nooks. _

_« Did you make this? »_

_At her question, Mina happily nodded and Sana could see how proud of herself she was just by the way her eyes were sparkling._

_« It’s beautiful, » Sana said and adjusted the scarf around her neck. « Come here. »_

_Saying this, Sana reached out for Mina’s hand to push her towards her, making her sit in her lap again. She kissed her on her cheek, making Mina giggle, and murmured a sweet « thank you »._

_« I hope that it will make you warm enough, » Mina whispered, obviously referring to the scarf, before kissing her again._

_But Sana was already warm enough by having Mina into her life. She didn’t need anything else._

Even though she had to leave it a while ago, to think about the old apartment in which they used to live made Sana smile subconsciously. It was pretty small and nothing about it was special, but it was _theirs_ and that was enough.

Mina and Sana had started living together the moment they decided to move together to Tokyo to start their new life and continue their studies. Sana, after months of doubts, had decided to major in psychology; while Mina, as expected, had been selected by the Faculty of Astronomy.

Mina loved the stars and planets and anything related to space and Sana couldn’t help but be proud of her because she was finally able to achieve her dream.  
Mina was one of the top students of her year – actually she was the top student of the whole faculty, and she had been invited to take part in a study regarding the discovery of a new and particular star.  
Her girlfriend had helped in the development of a spacecraft able to reach places that couldn’t have been reached in the past and it would have been helpful for it.

Sana hadn’t realized what this meant.

 

_Mina loved the stars, but more than them loved Sana._

_That was why that night she couldn’t rest even if her girlfriend was hugging her while sleeping. Her mind was full of thoughts and concerns about the upcoming future and she had to speak with Sana now. She couldn’t wait anymore._

_« Sana? » She called and felt the older girl moving behind her, but without waking up._

_Mina turned around in Sana’s embrace to be face to face with her and, for a moment, she was mesmerized. After all those years, she was still speechless in front of her girlfriend’s beauty. She raised a hand and rested it on Sana’s cheek, caressing her softly.  
To see her sleeping with such a peaceful expression made Mina’s chest become warmer. She couldn’t believe that she had been with her for the past four years. _

_I’m so lucky, she thought._

_However, that conversation couldn’t wait anymore._

_« Sana, baby, wake up, » Mina whispered in the deep silence of the night and leaving a kiss on Sana’s cheek._

_Sana mumbled a series of incomprehensible words – thing that made Mina smile, before slowly opening her eyes.  
She gave her a confused gaze before smiling softly and making her hug even tighter. _

_« Did something happen? Did you have a nightmare? » Sana’s sleepy voice was deeper but Mina could feel the care in it._

_Mina laughed and squeezed a little Sana’s cheek. « I’m not a kid, you know? »_

_Sana muttered something that seemed like ‘I know’ and reached Mina’s hand with one of hers looking at her with her beautiful eyes. Mina loved Sana’s eyes, they were one of the brightest things she had ever seen and she had seen a lot._

_« We need to talk about something, Sana, » Mina said and then, under Sana’s considerate gaze, she started to explain._

_Mina talked about how the chief of the department had called her to say that she had been chosen to be part of the space mission of the next month, since she had participated actively and excellently in the projects related to it._

_Mina talked and Sana listened without missing a word._

_Sana payed particular attention to one thing that Mina said: how hard would be to communicate during the five years that they were supposedly going to spend away from each other. The deeper Mina would travel into space, the more her messages would take to reach Sana and the time-lag of their texts eventually was going to span years.  
Sana’s mind went blank after hearing this but, someway, she still managed to hear the rest of the things that Mina needed to say to her. _

_Sana knew how important it was for Mina, Sana knew that she couldn’t interfere with it. Because Sana loved Mina more than anything else and wanted nothing more than her happiness._

_That’s why she didn’t let any tears escape her eyes and kissed Mina with all the love she had, even if she was still talking. She didn’t want to hear anything else, she wouldn’t be able to do it in that case._

_« I’m proud of you and I’ll support you in it. »_

_This was all Sana said that night before kissing Mina again, before touching Mina as if it was the last time she was going to do it._

Sana didn’t realize she had started crying until she could barely see because of the tears.

Three years after Mina’s departure, she was missing her more than she ever had.

It hadn’t been too bad, at first. They weren’t too much distant and they were able to communicate on a weekly basis. Sana loved to read about all the things Mina was able to see and study during her expedition, she could feel how happy she was.  
But the more time passed, the more their contacts were less frequent. Mina’s messages took months to arrive and Sana’s response took ever more time because the younger girl kept getting distant.  
It was hard for her, Sana couldn’t deny it. She missed Mina with every inch of herself, but she knew that she was going to come back to her _soon_. That was what she kept telling herself.

How stupid had she been? Mina was-

Her phone alarm rang. It was midnight.

Sana tried to wipe away the tears from her eyes and smiled sadly at the sky.

 _Happy birthday to yourself, Sana_ , she thought.

She stood up and heard another sound coming from her phone. She took it, expecting a text message from Momo, but her eyes read another name on her phone screen.

 ** _[00:00] MINA:_** _Happy birthday, my love. I love you._  

Sana read the message at least ten times before realizing from what it was. It seemed so unreal, especially after what had happened one year ago. But of course Mina would calculate when she had to send a message to wish her ‘happy birthday’. Of course she would, because it’s Mina we are talking about, her precious angel.

Sana looked once again at the night sky, full of stars, and smiled sincerely this time.

_« Sana, do you know that I love you, right? »_

Because she knew how much Mina loved her.

_Mina smiled and hugged her. « I’ll come back soon. Wait for me. »_

Because Sana would have waited even 10, 20 or 50 years for Mina’s return.

_« Look at the stars every time you’ll miss me, » Mina said and kissed her._

Because every time Sana looked at the stars, she felt like Mina was still with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this :) 
> 
> You can find me on twitter (@myouizaki) or here https://curiouscat.me/ahnsolji if you want to let me know something ^^
> 
> I hope that you have liked it!


End file.
